<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Six: Heritage of the Ren’Dorei by AfinaArchives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812094">Day Six: Heritage of the Ren’Dorei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives'>AfinaArchives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Voidtember2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How could they turn from the Light of the Sunwell? </p><p>How could they shun those who begged for help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voidtember2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Six: Heritage of the Ren’Dorei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How could they?” It was asked, “how could they follow the teachings of our greatest traitor?”<br/>
Afina knew however how difficult it could be; to be lost, to be alone with nothing but the thoughts within your head. Some your own, some not.<br/>
Afina also knew how lucky she had been, to meet people who loved her regardless. Those few, a chosen family, who did not judge her for that dark she fought against.</p><p>For if she did not…</p><p>Would she have survived all those times a Blood Knight looked at her, attempting to find any probable cause to do her harm?</p><p>Would she have survived under the pressure? The ever existing worry of a political scandal finding out her greatest secret?</p><p>Would she have survived herself? That darkness in her soul providing thoughts not her own. A pain all too real.</p><p>It was because of this, that Afina has tried. She had tried and over the years had done some good - pulling those who hid the growing void in their souls from the streets and getting them help. Children of the fall, men who had lost their honor, women who had tied their entire lives to homes now dead did not have to die. For unlike her cruel society, she would not cast them out.</p><p>They were more than expendables.</p><p>But the singular actions of one person in secret are not enough.</p><p>“It is illegal to study the Void, like it was once illegal to study the Fel. Warlocks however today are accepted in the Horde, the reason being that they can control their magic. This was not always the case. When study of the Fel was banned, Warlocks studied on their own or in covens. They endangered themselves and others because they had no support system, no elders to pull them back. It was easier for those of darker intentions to pull them in, claiming they understood, that they were by these lonesome student’s sides. They summoned foolishly, and many died because of this.”</p><p>“Killing those who ask to learn is how you create covens, it is how you create another Kel’thuzad.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>